Leo Related Oneshots
by Heartring49
Summary: Lot of Au's. I will take recommendations. I'm very random so beware! 1: Rude Awakenings


**It was 1 in the morning when I thought of this and I could not go to sleep until I wrote it down.**

 **Disclaimer: Me do not own.**

Leo was pissed to put it simply. Today was his "I'm not gonna do shit day." Yet everything just decided to ot work and people kept coming to him to fix it. I mean there's are other Hephaestus children who are quite capable of fixing a battery powered toy.

Example, I was laying in the soft moss on a small hill. Letting the short grass tickle my nose. I was curled up in a ball like a cat. Soaking up the warmth of the spring sun. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this safe.

I turned over on my back. Letting it arch slowly. Stretching out the once sore muscles. I bury my face into the wonderful smelling ground letting the peaceful feeling wash over me like soft lulling waves slowly singing me to sleep.

Way too soon was I interrupted by someone screeching my name. "LEEEEOOOOO"

"Why?" I think to myself. Before throwing a happy and carefree facade. Even though I was picturing them tripping and falling face-first into the dirt. With that image in mind. I began to feel a bit better.

"Yes, do you need something?" I ask kindly.

The small group looked a bit sheepish when the held out a remote.

"We are SO sorry to bother you!" They start.

"You better be," I reply sarcastically in my mind. But instead, of course, I reassure them that it's no problem. That's what I'm here for.

"Um... Well, you see... Uh.. The remote won't work with the tv and the Olympics are on.

Says a short curvy latina with waist long loose curly dark hair. That gently sways back and forth in a hypnotic fashion with the soft breeze. I began to sway with it. With each flick of my eye, I felt the pull of sleep begging my to just lay back down.

I began to sway with it. With each flick of my eye I felt the pull of sleep become stronger. It was begging me to just lay back down. So when soft dainty hands gently placed the old look remote into my hands. I flinched in surprise but composed myself quickly. I wrap my small, but long nimble fingers across the device grasping to get a feel for the contraption and trying to find the fault within it.

I felt nothing. Everything was in place and working well. I could have made a much better remote than this piece of junk, but other than that it was all good. I could not find anything wrong.

Then I pressed one of the buttons. I facepalmed so hard I might even have whiplash. I look up incredulously. "Really? You interrupted my Me Time for this." I want to scream. "A two-year-old could find the problem and fix it."

"This time with repressed chuckles I look at the small group of three dead in the eye. Two guys and one girl. The boys are well built, probably athletic. Both of them are fake blonds that need a new bleach. The brown now coming 2 inches of the scalp. Big doe-like eyes for the both of them, ridiculously blue. Tank tops show off the bulges of their muscles.

Their mid-sections are much different though. The one on the right is very curvy and less buff. The one the left is like the hulk bulging with muscles.

"This is a simple fix," I tell them. "You just put it under some warm water and scrub. The keys were stuck from juice or something. Now, as much as I enjoyed that. It's my relax day so goodbye."

Blushing, the ran so fast that they left a dust cloud in their wake.

"Finally, they are gone." I almost cried in relief.

I flop back down again onto the grass. "I have missed you, my baby," I say kissing the ground. Ignoring the weird looks I'm being given.

It keeps going like that. Things that can be easily fixed keep being thrown into my face. I mean, I know not a lot of people and touch a thing and then know what wrong with it. But if you don't charge it. It won't work. That's common knowledge. (But apparently common Knowledge is not so common.)

I just want to build a moat and cover it with grass so people just walk over it and fall. So I don't have to deal with their idiotcy. I finally fall asleep (well deserved) from exhaustion. I float in dark nothingness. Having no nightmares is a blessing.

Then the worst thing happens... I begin to wake up I feel myself falling through the darkness. The wind rushing through my hair and over my ears. I look down to see a light at the bottom. Blinding and awful I want to go back to the darkness where the light could never reach. As I get closer to the light I begin to hear it.

"leo! Leo! LEO!"

I jump up in shock my ears ringing from the abuse they just received.

"Ow! Piper! Why?" I pout.

"Why not?" She replies cheekily

"What do u want?" I grump

We are getting ice cream so get up.

I stand unsteadily wanting nothing more to lay back down to watch the sunset over the water. The warms and colds would collide and accent each other perfectly. They would reflect on the water repeating the lovely pattern.

I was interrupted from my thinking by Jason snapping in my face and Piper pulling on my arm. Reluctantly I follow. Dragging my feet and look behind me at what could have been.

* * *

We finally reach a small cafe. I get a decedent chocolate. I let myself enjoy what's left of the day. With Jason and Piper cuddling by my side. I allow myself to let m walls come crumbling down. I feel safe and warm. And for the record, today was not so bad.

 **I'm dramatic sorry. I hope this was good enough to satisfiy you guys for leaving for so long. if not here a hug. (Checks for knifes) Anyway till whenever.**

 **BYE**


End file.
